A Gravity Demise
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: One By One, We Bite The Dust, We Kick The Bucket And Begin To Rust. Give Up The Ghost When Your Number's Up, We All Fall Down, Ashes To Ashes, Bones To Paste, You'll Wither Away In Your Resting Place Eternity In A Wooden Case. We All Fall Down! (T for blood.) Can i have some reviews, please? oh and Cameron's my OC.
1. Explanation

**Right, so it's official, I've gone crazy with wanting everyone in Gravity Falls dead so I'm gonna make a Songfic. It's gonna be a bunch of short stories with the different Gravity Falls characters dying one by one. So the song is by Creature Feature and it's called A Gory Demise. I think around the endings gonna also be like a songfic of September by The Living Tombstone but that's about it. So anyway, the next chapter will be the first part of A Gravity Demise. Cheesy name!**


	2. Introduction

Dipper laughed. He was having fun, talking about how everyone died. He was getting plenty of praises as well about how he took so many with him.

"You're a liar, you're a liar!" someone yelled, not to him. He got up and refilled his glass with the fruit punch on the table. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a claw clinking on glass. He turned to see his cousin, a were-cat named Cameron, though most called her kitty. She looked around, happily, her eyes glowing.

"Alright! Everybody sit down! Quiet down, listen up. I brought you all here to recite the annual obituaries." she said, her voice scratchy. "Like every year we will celebrate the death of those in Gravity Falls." she turned towards Robbie and his band. Dipper's eyes cornered and he clenched his teeth. He hated Robbie. "Is the band ready?"

Robbie turned to his comrades as if asking them. They nodded. "Ready!" one yelled.

Cameron nodded. "All right. Hit it Boils!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"And a one, and a two-" Robbie counted and music began playing. Dipper had to admit the music wasn't bad. But then again, the song wasn't made by Robbie. It ws created by Dipper, himself. Of course it was good. But Dipper though sounded better when someone else was playing it, not Robbie. Dipper decided to just relax. He was making a big deal out of nothing. As each word was said, Dipper though of the actual deaths. How they had happened. The stories.


	3. Candy's Demise

"Hey Candy!" Mabel yelled.

"Yes?" Candy responded.

"Me and Grenda are going to the pool later you should really come!"

"Mabel, it's time to go. Grunkle Stan's leaving." Dippers voice interrupted.

"Ok. Bye Candy!" Mabel called and turned to follow her brother out of the store.

"I will see you there...what time?" Candy called to Mabel but Mabel was to far to hear now.

"I guess I will go after we are done shopping." Candy said to herself.

"Candy!" Mrs. Chui said. "Come try this offit on. It is really nice."

"Ok."

* * *

Candy rode her bike as fast as she could go. When she reached the pool, she parked her bike. No one was there.

"Hello?" Candy asked. Candy looked at the pool. It would be so fun to just swim in there, not a worry at all. It wasn't like she was going to drown or anything. So what there was no life guard, Candy had been swimming since four years old, she would be fine. Candy hurried to the diving board. In one gracful motion she did a flip. Nothing could go wrong, everything was perfectly-BAM! Candy screamed as blood flowed dwn her face. And then there was black.

* * *

Candy opened her eyes. She felt weak and a bright light was shining through the water, the sun. It was beautiful. Candy knew she was drowning. Her lungs aked and felt as if they were going to pop. The water was growing red from the blood flowing from her head. She tried to swim upward but she wasn't sure where that was. Plus, her arms were stiff and she was too tired. Once again, Candy's eyes shut, but this time, they didn't reopen.

* * *

THE END...of the first death. LOL, it stunk but I don't care.


	4. Tamrea's Demise

Tamrea was gonna be in trouble. Big trouble. She was supposed to be home an hour ago. Oh well. She walked quickly through the dark forests of Gravity Falls. It was creepy at day but at night it was horrifying. No. Worse. And tonight the sky was overcast. It was darker than usual. For once the girl wasn't on her cell phone. In stead Tamrea was nervously searching the brush for wolves or bears. Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees.

"Who's there?" Tamrea yelled, trying to sound intimidating.

"Just me." a gentle voice responded. "Do you want to join me for dinner?"

Tamrea felt goosebumps creep up her arms. "No." she said in a faint voice. "I have to be home right now."

"Oh please, child. I've lacked a diner guest for just so long." A shape stepped out of the woods in front of her. It looked enough like a normal man. But even a fellow human couldn't be trusted.

"Please leave me alone!" Tamrea begged. Light began to filter into the clearing she was in. Tamrea looked up at the sky. The clouds were going and the moon had made an appearance tonight after all. Tamrea looked over to the man. His face was now possible to see. A sinister grin had became the mans face and he cackled.

"You shouldn't be out, late at night on a full moon!" he laughed. "Ghosts and goblins and not to mentio, werewolves, come out on full moons. The mans skin began to change. Fur grew on his body and his face began to grow lnog and then. He grew bigger and stronger. The werewolf lifted his head and howled. Tamrea fled. The Werewolf gave chase.

"Please join me for dinner!" he wailed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tamrea sobbed. The werewolf leaped, his strong legs propelling him forward. Tamrea shreaked as the werewolf bit her. Then there was silence.

* * *

Dipper sat up. Was that a scream?

"Hey Mabel!" he whispered silently. She stirred and then leaped up.

"HUH?" she asked.

"Did you hear a scream?"

"Why, did you have a bad dream?"

"I never said that."

"Ok, well, good night Dip."

"Night Mabel." Dipper layed back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Tamrea had been missing for a month. Thirty two days to be exact. At the scene they found blood and one other thing. Her cell phone. It was open and it said this: Status Update-just got eaten by a werewolf! LOL! R.I.P to me! TTYL in the after life! bye!


	5. Gideon's Demise

Gideon sat in the hospital seat blankly, waiting for the doctor to come back. This wasn't happening. It just could not be happening. He was dying. And they couldn't help him. He was terminal. Something had happened, some sort of disease in your head...he had it, and it was going to destroy him. Tears flooded down Gideon's face. Why him? Why did this have to happen to him. Why not Dipper Pines. Gideon wished more than anything that it could of happened to Dipper. Then he would have Dipper's twin sister, Mabel, all to himself.

"I'm sorry Gideon." a voice said as the door opened. The doctor stepped in. "There is nothing we can do for you anymore. Nothing at all." With that Gideon left.

* * *

Gideon sat in his room. It was all over for him. All over.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from your dreadful ol' brother, sugarplum!" he sobbed, looking at a picture of Mabel. Gideon looked at his mirror, he looked just fine. Not sick at all. Just fine. Suddenly, the reflection showed Dipper. Dipper smiled. There was a knife in his hand. Gideon turned around. Dipper wasn't there, Gideon must of just been seeing thing. Turning back to the mirror, Gideon screamed in terror. It was Dipper! He shoved the knife into Gideon's chest. Gideon coughed up blood, and tried to scream. Dipper laughed bitterly, happiness all over his expression. Gideon's eyes closed with him holding his heart. Gideon felt his beat quicken, then slow down, then stop. Gideon was dead.

* * *

Gideon was dead. He was found an hour later by his father. He had had a heart attack, presumably from seeing visions. He did, after all, have disease in the brain.

* * *

**I make Dipper look like a psycho sometimes.**


End file.
